


Gotham Academy

by GeansDoseNotSleep



Series: The crisis effect [2]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics), Batwoman (TV 2019), Green Arrow (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman & Lois (TV 2020), The Flash (TV 2014), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Multi, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Team as Family, Teen Angst, Time Travel, Vigilantism, WIP, Young Justice Inspired, these kids needs therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeansDoseNotSleep/pseuds/GeansDoseNotSleep
Summary: After the events of crisis or heroes have to cope with the new universe they’re now living in. Reports of aliens and meta-humans have been disappearing as well a new team of young heroes that the media have dubbed vigilantes have popped up, how are these new heroes? Who call themselves The Outsider. And what does that have to do with Gotham Academy?(This won't be updated in a while)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart/Iris West, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor(past), Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Original Female Character(s), Jenni Ognats/Helena Wayne, J’onn J’onzz/M’gann M’orzz, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Zatanna Zatara/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The crisis effect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892629
Kudos: 5





	Gotham Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure some people have seen this been uploaded on here a few times and deleted; I'm still not fully satisfied with it but I'm just gonna let be.

Two L-corp delivery trucks driving through the streets of downtown Gotham. The drivers unaware of their salient pursuer, following close behind on motorcycles.  
The trucks were heavily armoured, it was not unusual for the delivery trucks of Gotham. But they knew that its destination wasn’t Gotham’s L-Corp building, for it had passed it a while ago. They were nearing their destination, Cadmus.  
“Huntress to delta squad. They are nearing the bridge, get ready.” Helena stated into her comlink as she waved to her teammate on the other motorcycle to slow their pace.  
“Got it, alpha team.” A calm male voice reapplied.  
“ Oh! Come on, why do we have to be on standby anyway? It’s so boring!” An energetic voice whined.  
“Be quiet Bart!”  
“ Ow! Jennie what was that for!” Bart whined through his com as he rubbed his bruised shoulder.

“Impulse, Xs. Be quiet both of you. We need to focus on the mission .” An irritated male voice said.  
“Superboy is right, we need to focus on our mission at hand. A female voice said. “Besides you, three are still important, Huntress or Aqualad will call if you’re needed anyways. So you don’t need to complain about it Impulse.” She continued.  
“Thank you Wondergirl,” Superboy said with a snort, trying not to laugh at Cassie's comment.  
“Everyone focus, please.” Aqualad pleaded with them. It became quiet after that. He Sounded tired and on edge, to be honest, they all were. Helena knew they all just wanted it to be over and go to bed, she was a bit jealous of the others that were back at base. They at least had a chance to get some rest, considering that they had been on patrol duty they deserved it. They could still be called if assistance were needed.  
“Do you guys think there are people or stuff for a weapon for their transportation?” Deimos asked she sounded unsure of her question.  
“It’s Cadmus, it could be either of them or both,” Superboy answered with a growl.  
“You guys are shit at paying attention, by the way”. An amused female voice said through their coms.  
“Hey Matrix, how was your nap?” A male voice said with a light laugh.  
“ Oh, it was great. Tanna and I got to cuddle, which was nice. Thanks for asking Inertia, by the way, they are almost on the bridge now delta squad.” She answered that they got all their attention.  
The first truck had now gotten to the bridge, that was delta squad sign to go.  
“Beta squad you take care of the driver and alpha squad will take care of the rest,” Aqualad said into his com from his hiding spot on the top of the bridge-tunnel. Three sets of lightning ran on the bridge and passed through the cockpit of the trucks and came out with the drivers.  
Wondergirl and Deimos jumped on the hoods of the tracks to stop them from crashing. He jumped down with them, Deimos turned towards the two drivers.  
“We were only following orders!” One of the drivers said with a trembling voice.  
“Honest!” Shouted the other one.  
“We’re not going to hurt you,” Deimos told them, trying to keep them calm.  
“If you tell what it is you were trying to deliver, then maybe we won’t” Superboy started with a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest, Aqualad gave him a shove to behave.  
“Y...You are the one that has been sabotaging the deliveries to Cadmus right?” One of the drivers asked, “You’re just a bunch of kids.” The other one said,” Just tell us what you’re delivering and no one gets hurt”. Huntress told the team as she pulled out her crossbow and pointed it at them.  
“They don’t tell us what we are driving! Please don’t kill us!” The first driver said, Huntress, turned to Deimos and asked  
“Are they telling the truth?” She was delighted when she nodded at her; she thanked God of Phobos and Deimos being Martians, for being telepaths. She felt really bad for the drivers as Deimos used her powers to knock them out, it was not their fault that they work for the Luthors.

Wonder Girl and Superboy walked over to the trucks, they used their super strength to get the back doors of the trucks trailers. The sound of the metal door being ripped off their hinges met their ears.  
“Guys! There are kids in here!” Wonder girl exclaimed look back at the others.  
“In here too.” Superboy said, his voice growing sour as he spoke, ”We have to take them to the sanctuary ”. The rest of the team all nodded in agreement.  
“ I’ll summon the ship,” Deimos said as the others helped carry the unconscious children out of the two trucks. There were eight of them in total, no one said a word, they didn’t want to think of what Cadmus had planned for these kids. Soon an alien ship rose from the water below and landed in front of them, they all took turns walking inside and placed the kids in seats and stranded them in. With Deimos in the driver's seat, Huntress decided to break the silence,  
“Aqualad you and the others take these kids to the sanctuary and I’ll stay here. We are being watched.” All he did was nod and say,  
“Good luck.”

\----------------

Batwoman watched as the craft lifted and took off from her hiding place on one of, she noted that one of them had stayed behind. The one that stayed behind was looking around as if they were searching for something, Kate realized what it was they were looking for when she felt a pair of eyes on her. They were gazing at her.   
They figure lifted their hands up over their head to show they were unarmed, or not going to shoot her.   
“I’m not going to attack you, you know!” The figure shouted as they started to slowly walk forward towards her, they started to pick up the pace into a full sprint. Batwoman was about to pull out a Batarang when the figure jumped and graded onto the railing on the roof and pulled themself up to stand a few centimetres in front of her.  
“I didn’t mean to startle you.” The stranger started looking at her, now that they were closer Kate got a good look at them, they were wearing a similar costume to her but with a tad more purple and a bit of white.   
“So you’re Batwoman then?” They asked looking over at her. They sounded a bit disappointed.  
“And must be Huntress then?” Kate asked back.   
Huntress let out a light chuckle,   
“It’s nice to see you have a chance of humour, at least more than the Batman. But enough of that, it would be nice if you and your superfriends stop following us ?” Her tone turned dark, Kate wasn’t sure if she should be worried or not by her comment.  
“You were a Robin weren’t you?” Kate asked she was on edge now, she could not tell if it had angered her but she needed the information on her.   
“Really Kate is all you can is answer a question with another and what has that to do with anything?” Huntress was sounding more agitated.   
Kate was really worried now, how did she know her name? She had also avoided the question,   
“How do you know my name?”  
“I know a lot about you and your friends, I’m just going to say this one more time. And I know they are listening.” She said as pulled out her crossbow and aimed it at Kate,  
“Don’t interfere with us again.” She said as a swirling yellow vortex appeared behind her, she turned around a began walking towards it her turned back one last time to say,  
“It was nice meeting you.” As she dissipated into the portal.  
The portal disappeared; Kate was stunned, it took a few seconds for her to come to.


End file.
